


Arsonist’s Lullaby

by esmehoe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Season/Series 08, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmehoe/pseuds/esmehoe
Summary: Cersei believes Jaime has abandoned her and receives an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Melisandre of Asshai/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

He left.

He left her here, alone, not knowing if she’d be safe or if she’d even survive. 

The wars had come and gone; the battles in the north and south ceased and the dead burned to ash. 

And with that, the long night ended and summer came again. The sun warmed the earth, the trees grew greener and flowers bloomed. 

All the while people mourned their losses. 

Cersei would not mourn him. She’d had enough of that with the deaths of each of her fallen angels. 

She didn’t even know if he was truly gone, that made it worse. She reasoned not, she would know. She would’ve felt his death like a weight in her chest. They always shared each other’s pain. They shared everything. 

So why didn’t he come? Why didn’t her golden knight come rushing through the gates to announce the war had been won and they would be safe now? Why wasn’t he here with her? 

She tried to come up with plausible reasons as to why he wasn’t by her side. 

Perhaps he was captured, being kept as a prisoner. But for what? Fighting the dead? And by whom? Their enemies were dead or sated for the time being. 

No, for the life of her she could not fathom the reason why her other half wasn’t here to make her whole. 

* * *

The nights came and went, the days grew warmer and her belly grew larger. 

At times she caught herself forgetting about the little life growing inside of her. The life she and Jaime had created. Their last chance at a family. 

It kept her up at night thinking about raising another fatherless child. 

She grew up motherless with a loveless father. 

She promised herself that this child wouldn’t live that way. This child would not be deprived of love for a second. 

She told herself that she was enough, she could be enough for two parents. 

But the days were so long and the nights so hot and her body ached and her eyes wouldn’t stop tearing and- 

“Your grace?” 

She hadn’t heard the knocking at first. It took her a moment to register the sound of Qyburns voice. 

“Yes come in.” She ordered as she sat up in bed, her nightgown sticking to her damp skin; her head pounding from yet another sleepless night.

“Someone is here to see you, Your Grace.” Qyburn informed once he shut the door to her chambers. 

“It’s the middle of the night.” She stated as if it weren’t obvious. 

“She says it’s important your grace.” 

_“She?”_

“A red woman of Asshai” Qyburn explained. 

“Why is she here?” Cersei asked begrudgingly as she pushed the blankets off of herself and stood up out of bed. 

“I’m not sure Your Grace, I believe she may have information regarding the whereabouts of your brother.”

Cersei didn’t know if she believed that. She didn’t know if she even  wanted  to believe that. 

Why should  this  woman know anything about Jaime before she? 

Cersei scolded herself as the thought ran through her mind. Why should she even care about where Jaime is? Wherever he was it wasn’t with her. He was  choosing  to stay away. Away from her. 

“Fine, let’s go see what this  Red Woman  has to say to her _queen_.” 

* * *

Once Cersei was seated on her throne, Ser Gregor to one side and Qyburn to the other, the Red Woman was called in. 

Cersei’s eyes blinked rapidly on their own volition, her hand moved to lay protectively over her belly. 

The woman looked as is she was floating as she entered the throne room. 

Cersei was not a woman easily shocked by the presence of another. Yet this woman seemed to change the energy in the grand room, her hair held fire as did her eyes. 

Cersei couldn’t help but lean forward slightly in her throne, feeling compelled to get a closer look. 

“Your Grace.” Melisandre started as she reached the throne to properly greet the queen. 

“I hear you have news of my Lord brother.” Cersei spoke plainly, not wishing to speak to this woman for longer than necessary. 

“He is alive Your Grace.” The woman spoke hopefully. 

“Well I didn’t need you to tell me that.” Cersei responded smugly. 

“I know his whereabouts Your Grace.” Melisandre answered with a knowing smile. 

* * *

Qyburn managed to convince Cersei to allow the Red Woman to stay in the Red Keep under strict supervision. He explained how she could prove useful, the wars had been won yet they needed to stay alert, new enemies could sprout up at any moment. 

Cersei wasn’t worried about that. 

Winterfell. Jaime was still in Winterfell. Why? The Red Woman assured her that he wasn’t a prisoner. 

That was supposed to comfort her, she supposed it did in a way. But not the way she wanted. 

If he were a prisoner she could at least tell herself that he was trying to get back to her, fighting for her and their baby. 

But no, he was there willingly, he wasn’t trying to get back to her or their baby.

She hated him. That’s what she told herself when she caught herself slipping. Slipping into the thought that she couldn’t do it without him. She hated herself for thinking that way, she’d done it before; she raised three children on her own and she could do it again. 

Though she couldn’t control her thoughts in her sleep, every night she dreamt of him, of him combing her hair and kissing her swelling belly. 

On the darker nights she’d dream of him laughing at her, yelling at her and telling her how stupid she was to think he’d choose her over his own freedom. How foolish and weak she looked when she cried herself to sleep or was sick in the early hours of the morning. 

Months went by just like that. 

Cersei doubting herself and cursing the name of her traitor brother, her traitor lover. 

Melisandre told her she could make him come back, she could punish him for her. 

Cersei refused each time. 

If Jaime was going to come back, he’d do it on his own. If Jaime was going to feel guilt,  she’d  be the one to make him feel it, no one else. 

So she went on, a new normal. Her days were filled with no Jaime save for the sour thoughts and sweet memories that filled her mind. 

And more Melisandre. Something she thought she’d greatly mind. 

There was something about this fire lady that helped Cersei get through the days. 

The way she’d bring her lotions for her swelling belly and oils and potions for her splitting headaches and churning stomach. 

The way she’d press her hand to the fabric covering her abdomen and tell her, that her baby was _strong_ .

That was all the comfort she needed. She could feel the warmth of Melisandre’s fingers as they pressed against her. At times she would catch herself leaning into her touch, craving her heat. 

It was _intoxicating._

“Are they working?” Melisandre asked one day as she braided her queens hair. 

“Hm?” Cersei hummed, her eyes shut in exhaustion, the feeling of the woman’s fingers trailing through her hair lulling her to sleep.

“The oils I made for you, to help with the pain and sickness.” She reminded as she finished up the loose braid, tying it up and placing it over Cersei’s shoulder for her to inspect in her mirror. 

“Yes. Thank you.” 

“Anything for my queen.” She whispered with a warm kiss to Cersei’s blushing cheek.

There was a sudden knocking on the chamber doors. 

“Come in.” Cersei called out without standing. 

Qyburn entered with an uncharacteristic urgency.

“Your Grace, the guards have called for you. It’s your brother, he’s returned.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Cersei didn’t register the words at first. Her hand moved to clutch her stomach, her eyes refused to blink as her legs willed her to stand. 

“Cersei.” 

She heard Melisandre speaking her name. She felt her warm hand on her arm, urging her to move towards the door. 

There was a part of Cersei that couldn’t believe that her brother was in the Red Keep, in the same city as her for all that mattered. 

She’d gotten this far without him. And God did it hurt. It hurt her to await this child without him, it hurt to think of her fourth child growing up fatherless just as their siblings had. It hurt her.  He  hurt her. 

“Yes. We must go. Tell the guards to let him through with supervision, they will meet us in the throne room.” Cersei ordered her hand.

“Yes Your Grace.” Qyburn answered with anod. 

It felt as though she was floating as she walked through the Red Keep, it felt like a dream. 

She had, had this dream before, the dream where Jaime came running back to her and she forgave him. She always forgave him in her dreams. 

She wasn’t sure if she could do that now. Could she forgive her brother, the father of her children, her other half? 

She wasn’t sure what would happen when she sat on that throne and confronted Jaime.

Would she cry? Would she curse his name and beat at his chest? Or would she remain calm as she commanded Ser Gregor to bring her his head? 

She hadn’t realized they’d made it to the throne room until Melisandre urged her to sit on her throne. 

Cersei lifted her gaze to Melisandre, searching for the confidence and assurance that she always seemed to find in those eyes of fire. 

“Do you wish for a moment Your Grace?” The Red Woman asked softly. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “No. Bring him in.” 

Her eyes were focused on the doors of the throne room. The same doors that traitors and beggars and guests had walked through so many times before. 

She didn’t know which category her brother fell into. 

Her world seemed to fall away around her as she heard the tell tale sounds of armour clanging together lightly as the guards guided her brother into the grand room and in front of her.

The room fell silent after that. 

There sat Jaime, filthy, down on his knees with his head bowed. 

‘Good’ thought Cersei. He _should_ be ashamed, he _should_ beg. 

_Should should should_. 

Cersei _should_ feel angry, she _should_ make him beg for her forgiveness as she laughed at his pathetic pleas. 

But she didn’t feel like that. She felt just as weak as her brother looked. She felt his hunger and sickness, she felt his shame. 

Cersei hadn’t realized she’d been quiet for so long until she heard Melisandre speak up. 

“What brings you to Kings Landing Ser Jaime?” Asked the red priestess. 

Cersei would usually reprimand her for that, this was not her place. But Cersei could not find the strength in her to do so. 

She hated this about her brother, he brought out her weakness, he made her vulnerable, as open as a bleeding wound. 

Jaime raised his head before answering, his eyes found Cersei’s and she shivered at the sight of him, her golden knight was no longer golden, he was grey and broken. 

“This is my home.” He whispered without breaking eye contact with his sister. 

“Indeed. This _was_ you’re home. Yours to protect if i’m not mistaken. Where were you  Ser?  Where were you when your  home  needed you?” Melisandre was ruthless when questioning Jaime, Cersei was grateful for that; someone had to be the one to do it. 

Jaime tore his gaze away from Cersei to shoot daggers at The Red Woman. 

“This is none of your concern.” Jaime spat out. 

Melisandre smiled at the man. 

The Red Woman turned to look at Cersei who still hadn’t spoken a word. “Do you wish for me to leave Your Grace?” 

“No.” The queen squeaked. 

“Very well. Now, I believe I asked you a question Ser Jaime.” 

Jaime gave her a glare before speaking. “I was up north, Winterfell, you know this.” 

“Yes, I know you fought honourably, I also know the army of the dead were defeated long ago. You had plenty of time to return to your precious home.” 

“Cersei can we please talk alone?” 

The queen eyed her brother with disdain and something else Jaime couldn’t name. 

“You will answer.” 

Jaime nodded, accepting his conditions. 

“There was damage after the battle, weeks worth of damage.” 

“Do you take me for a fool  brother?  Do you truly expect me to believe that you neglected your duties here to help _clean up a mess_ ? Truly brother, has it been  that  long?” Cersei was fuming by now. When she first laid eyes on her brother she swore she heard her heart crack at the sight of him. But now he was  lying  to her. Her and her brother had dealt each other many wrongs but they never lied. They were always truthful, there was no point of hiding themselves when they could read each other so easily. 

“Cersei, I had things to handle up north. I tried to ride back but I was ambushed by some tribe, I was still weak from battle and couldn’t fight them all off. They took my horse and all the food I had. I managed to escape during the night and flee to a nearby village, they didn’t know who I was so they took me in.” 

“So you were taken prisoner.” Cersei concluded.

“Yes. For some time yes. I acquired a horse from the village and rode south day and night to get back to you.” Jaime was practically pleading for an ounce of sympathy at this point. 

“How did you know I hadn’t perished already with so many others?” 

“I knew. Just as you knew that I hadn’t. I would’ve known if you were dead.”

Cersei didn’t like discussing these things with an audience.

“That’s enough. Guards please escort Ser Jaime to the guest chambers.” 

Jaime stood before the guards could gather him. “Cersei please, allow me to speak to you in private, I just need to speak to you.” 

Cersei was silent as she gazed at her brother. Her beautiful Jaime, bruised and broken. It reminded her of when she saw him for the first time after being kept prisoner by the Starks, she could’ve laughed at how simple things had been back then compared to now.

“Fine.”

* * *

The three of them found themselves in Cersei’s chambers, Cersei and Jaime stood with a significant amount of distance between them. 

Jaime eyed the Red Woman as she made herself comfortable in the large room, making it evident that she was marking her territory. 

_ He  _ was the guest, not her. Jaime wondered when that had happened. 

“I said _alone_ .”  Jaime spoke harshly. 

“I don’t believe you are in any position to be making demands.” The Red Woman reminded him as she started a fire to keep Cersei warm. 

Cersei didn’t know how to feel about this. She looked between these two people who held two very different places in her world. 

Whatever it was that she had with Melisandre was new and still blooming. It was comfortable in a way Cersei had never experienced. She felt safe and cared for when she was with Melisandre. She felt tethered to earth when she was with this woman. Melisandre had this intoxicating way of making every messy thing seem so  simple.  When was the last time Cersei had felt simple? Never probably. 

Her days with Melisandre were warm and thrilling. Cersei felt like a child, constantly asking questions and eager to learn things about this mysterious woman. She felt as nurtured as a child should be as well. 

It was Melisandre who made sure she ate properly and slept through the nights even when she shot up in bed with another nightmare. It was Melisandre who held her hand as she walked up and down the long stairs of the Red Keep. It was Melisandre who rubbed soothing oils onto her expanding belly and washed her growing hair when Cersei was too tired. It was Melisandre. 

But it was also Jaime. It was Jaime who she’d shared her life with. It was Jaime who gave her three beautiful lions and held her as they were ripped away from her grasp. It was Jaime who shielded her from Roberts blows and kissed her tears away. It was Jaime who she’d risked her life with and displayed her shame for the world to see to keep him safe. It was Jaime who made her feel whole. 

Cersei was broken out of her reverie when Melisandre came to stand beside her, her hand resting on the small of her back. 

“Leave me with my brother. We have much to discuss.” Cersei spoke softly. 

“As you command Your Grace.” Whispered The Red Woman. She purposely locked eyes with Jaime as she leaned in to place a warm kiss to her queens cheek before exiting the chamber. 

“So are you two together?” Asked Jaime without trying to conceal his disapproval. 

“Disapprove of two women sharing a bed brother?” Asked Cersei as she walked over to the adjoining room which held her bathtub which was already steaming with water.

“It’s not about that.” Jaime answered curtly. 

He eyed the bath. “Expecting company?” Asked Jaime as he watched Cersei dip her hand into the water to test the temperature. 

“Qyburn must’ve sent one of my handmaidens to prepare it when he saw your lack of sanitation. Get in, you smell awful.” 

Jaime undressed as Cersei sat on a chair next to the bath that Melisandre usually used while washing Cersei’s hair. 

Cersei took note of Jaimes ribs and hip bones that stuck out of his skin. She remembered when her own body looked like that when she was kept in her cell. She could still smell the stale air and taste the blood in her mouth. 

“Are you alright?” Jaime asked as he noticed her slip into her mind. 

Her head shot up at the sound of his voice. “Yes. Get in.” 

Jaime complied as he stepped into the hot water, he hissed as the water settled into his wounds. 

Cersei wondered if he’d acquired those wounds from the battle or something else. She decided those were questions for another time.

Cersei watched as he lightly washed over his wounds, hands working methodically over his limbs. 

“Cersei I-“ 

“I don’t want to hear it. You had your reasons for staying in Winterfell, you’re here now and that’s all I need for now.” 

Jaime nodded his head shamefully. They stayed silent for some time as Jaime finished washing himself. 

Cersei caught Jaime staring at her belly as she ran a hand along where she felt a kick. 

“The baby is fine. Both Qyburn and Melisandre say she’s healthy, I think so too.”

Jaime nodded without looking up from where her hand was resting on her belly. 

“She?” 

“I think it’s a girl, but it’s only a guess.” Cersei said in a quiet voice. 

“A girl is good.” 

“As long as they’re healthy it does not matter either way.” 

Jaime nodded quickly. “Of course.”

They were silent once again. She’d been waiting for him to ask about the baby, she wondered if he felt guilty about not being with her while she carried his child, he’d always been there for all her other pregnancies. 

Cersei broke the silence before he could speak again. “Let me shave you, you look homeless.” 

Jaime smiled as she got up to retrieve her supplies. 

Cersei came back quickly with all that she needed and got quickly to work. 

Cersei worked rhythmically as Jaime watched her. “You like doing this don’t you? Enjoy bending me to your will with a blade to my throat.” Jaime observed. 

“I don’t need to be holding a blade to your throat to bend you to my will brother.” Cersei whispered as the blade gilded across his cheek. 

Jaime smiled. “No, I suppose you don’t.” 

And for the first time since she laid eyes on her brother that faithful night, Cersei smiled too. 

* * *

Jaime was clean shaven and clad in soft clothes as he sat at his sisters dinning table, stuffing his mouth with chicken and breads when Melisandre entered the chamber again. 

“I see you’re looking better Ser Jaime.” Melisandre noted civilly as she walked over to sit next to Cersei who was across from her brother. 

He gave the woman a tight lipped smile as she took Cersei’s hand into her own. “My sister takes good care of me.” 

“Yes, she’s very good at that when she wants to be.” Melisandre answered, enjoying the way Jaimes hand clenched around his fork as he stabbed a piece of bread. 

“Have you decided where your brother is to stay tonight Love?” Melisandre asked as she tucked a tendril of Cersei’s hair behind her ear.

Jaime didn’t like that. “Her brother is to stay  here.”  Jaime answered with a grimace. 

“You have your own chambers do you not Ser?” 

“Oh _these_ have been  my  chambers for some time now My Lady.” Jaime assured the woman eyeing him from across the table.

“Well, these chambers have taken on a new guest upon your absence My Lord.” 

“Right, that’s quite enough. Jaime stop behaving like a child.” Cersei reprimanded as Melisandre took on a smug grin. 

“What about her? She’s the one walking around as if she belongs-“

“She does belong here. She is my guest and you will treat her accordingly.” Cersei informed sternly before turning towards Melisandre. “And you My Lady won’t play any of your tricks on my brother, he can be a slow learner.” 

Jaime scoffed but did not try to push his sister. “I’ll be sleeping here tonight.” That was his one demand, Cersei had expected as much. 

“Fair enough. I’ll give you two the night to catch up.” Melisandre agreed simply which surprised Jaime. 

Melisandre raised from her chair but not before turning her head to lean in and place a kiss onto Cersei’s awaiting mouth, a kiss that lasted much too long for Jaimes liking. 

“Goodnight.” She whispered to Cersei with a hand pressed against her belly. 

Cersei smiled as she bid her goodnight. 

“And to you Ser.” She said before exiting the chamber. 

“She’s trying to make me jealous.” Jaime said petulantly. 

“Is it working?” Asked Cersei with a lift to her brow. 

“I don’t care that she’s a woman.” Jaime reminded her. 

“If she were a man you would have knocked some of teeth from his head by this time.” 

“I’m not going to hit her if that’s what you are trying to say.” Jaime mumbled. 

“I know you won’t, because if you do you’ll be a handless knight.” 

Jaime let out a laugh at that. “What would father say if he saw us now?” 

“He would choke and die most likely.” Cersei answered with a small grin. 

“Tyrion would finally be his favourite.” 

Cersei closed her eyes as a smile broke out on her face. “What a day that would be.” 

Jaime watched her as she started to yawn. “Let’s get you to bed, the sun will be up soon.” 

Cersei let him take her hand and lead her to the bed where he covered her with the thick blankets and eyed her before deciding it was safe to place a kiss on her forehead. 

He walked around to crawl into his side of the bed. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been here with you.” Jaime whispered into the darkness after some time. 

“It’s in the past Jaime, all I need now is your loyalty.” 

Jaime moved closer so they were face to face. “You have it, you always have. I promise to be a good father Cersei, I promise.” 

She gazed at him for some time before answering. 

“I believe you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months came and went in a blur. 

Cersei grew more antsy with each day. She had grown accustomed to her life with Melisandre at her side and with no Jaime. But she’d grown up and into adulthood with Jaime. Yet she’d never had both of them at the same time. Never together. 

When Jaime arrived back in Kings Landing, there was some part of her that believed they could all live amicably together. She knew Jaime would be jealous and resentful towards her fire priestess, he’d always been slightly over protective of his sister. 

But she’d been wrong. Jaime was worse than jealous, he was behaving worse than a child. 

Each time he caught Melisandre looking at Cersei for too long he had something to say about it. He would leave the room if their kisses lasted longer than a few bleak seconds. 

But he was never shy with his own affections. Oh no, he made sure everyone was perfectly clear when it came to his relationship with the queen. _He_ was the one who slept in her bed,  _ he  _ was the one that had lived alongside Cersei,  _ he  _ was the father of the child growing inside her, not some fire witch that had appeared out of thin air.

Cersei could not handle their bickering for one more day or she swore she’d combust.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Cersei managed to stumble into bed, the pressures of the day weighing her down as she sat on her bed, Melisandre untying her dress. 

“Do you need anything my love?” The priestess asked once Cersei’s gown was removed along with her necklace and rings, and she settled herself under the blankets. 

“No.” Cersei replied, her eyes already shut. 

“Would you like your nightgown to sleep in?” Melisandre laughed softly as she pushed a tendril of hair away from Cersei’s eyes. 

Cersei lightly shook her head as her hand reached out from beneath the soft blankets to grab at Melisandres hand. “Lay with me?” Cersei asked in little more than a whisper. 

“Your brother will be joining you soon enough sweetness, I do not wish to put him in a foul mood when you are so tired.” Melisandre answered as she toyed with Cersei’s slender fingers. 

“Pay him no mind, if he wishes to behave as a child so be it. He has to get used to sharing one way or another.” Cersei said as she tugged on Melisandres hand, pulling it close to her chest. 

Melisandre looked down upon the golden woman in front of her and knew she could never refuse her. 

“Very well Your Grace, if you insist.” 

Cersei smiled as Melisandre striped herself of her own gown and crawled in next to Cersei who was already starting to fall asleep. She ran her hand over Cersei’s belly and placed a warm kiss against her neck before allowing sleep to pull her away. 

* * *

Jaime was finishing his duties as he made his way to his sisters chambers. When he and Cersei had made up after his return he’d assumed that he would simply share her chambers as they had before he left, but Cersei reasoned he should keep his own. He knew it was because of that god forsaken fire wench that had taken up so much of Cersei’s time. 

He hated thinking about Cersei with somebody else while he was stuck in his own chambers by himself. Cersei was _his_ .  She was his sister and the mother of  his  children. No one else. 

Once he made it to the door of Cersei’s chambers, he entered without knocking, knowing she’d kept it open for him. 

He opened and shut the door as quietly as he could manage in case she was asleep. 

He turned to look at her lying in bed only to see her curled up with someone else. 

Jaime could feel his blood become hotter as he looked upon them. Jaime was not a patient man, Cersei knew this. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. 

Jaime started with taking off his queens guard armour, not attempting to be particularly quiet in doing so. 

The sound of metal clanging together seemed to work efficiently enough in waking the red woman. 

She stirred as she lifted her head to eye the man standing in front of the bed. 

“Ser Jaime.” She greeted civilly. 

“Melisandre”. He answered accordingly.

“I would ask you to be a tad more cautious when removing your amour, it can be quite loud and the queen is very tired.” 

“I’m sure she is.” Jaime said with a tight smile. “Isn’t she cold without her nightgown?” Jaime asked as he eyes his sisters bare shoulders. “I understand that winter has passed but summer does like to take it’s time when making it’s presence fully known.” 

“Oh there’s no need in worrying about that, I keep your dear sister plenty warm.” Melisandre answered with a tight smile of her own, Jaimes jaw clenched at the sight.

“Your sister is a rare beauty.” The priestess continued as her fingers trailed gently through cersei’s hair, the blonde woman’s face pressed gently to her chest. 

“I know. I’ve known for far longer than you.” He replied, no longer attempting to hide the disdain in his voice now that his sister was fast asleep, oblivious to her lovers quarrel. 

Melisandre tilted her head in a displeased manner. “I do not wish to fight with you Ser Jaime,”

“Oh you never do.” Jaime retorted sarcastically. 

“I do not wish to steal her from you either.” 

Jaime perked his head up at her words. He stayed quiet, his eyes trained on hers. 

“It wouldn’t be stealing though would it Jaime?”

He cringed at the use of his name on her tongue. 

“Your sister chose me. She chose to be with  me  when you were off  _ finding yourself  _ in the north.” 

Jaime scoffed at the witches words. “Exactly, she chose to let you into her bed when I wasn’t here to fill it, and now i’m back and she chose me once again. She’s been choosing me for an awful lot longer than she’s been choosing you.” Jaime spat the words like a curse. 

But what was a curse to a witch who worships fire? 

Melisandre slowly untangled herself from the sleeping woman next to her, Jaime noted how tired Cersei must’ve been to sleep through their banter, he recalled how she’d always slept deeper while pregnant. 

The red woman sat up in bed, chest bare to the night. Jaime thought he should look away, grant her some privacy, but he decided against it. She obviously wasn’t shy. 

The woman walked over to where her robe hung over a chair, she wrapped herself within it, neglecting to tie the front. 

She approached the fire that was burning in the hearth in the centre of the large room. 

Jaime swore he could see the fire reflect in her porcelain skin.

“Do you believe in the gods Ser Jaime?” Melisandre asked after a moment of silence. 

Jaime was too transfixed on her slender neck to hear her. It was long and pale, elegant he thought. It made him uncomfortable that he couldn’t decide wether he wanted to choke it or kiss it. 

It wasn’t until she turned to look at him that he realized he’d been staring. 

“Uh no, no I suppose I don’t.” He sputtered out. 

“But you were raised on religion were you not?” She asked again as she took a step closer. 

“Yes. I suppose I gave up on the gods when I reasoned they had given up on me. If there  are  heavens and hells, I know where I’ll end up.” He spoke candidly.

“And you’ve made you peace with that?” The priestess whispered as she drew closer, he could feel the heat radiating off her skin, her nipples poked through her robe and her belly looked so smooth he had to resist the urge to reach out and run a hand along it as he did so often to Cersei. 

“I know that the only heaven I’ll ever have is over in that bed. It’s the only heaven I’ll ever pray for.” He whispered. 

Melisandre could see his adam’s apple move as he spoke, she could see the clench of his jaw. She was making Jaime Lannister squirm. 

“That’s quite romantic of you. I never took Jaime Lannister as a romantic man.” She pondered as her eyes peeked at his chest that was only half covered by the soft cotton shirt he wore. 

“That’s because you don’t know me.” Jaime reasoned. 

“Perhaps. But I’d like to know more, I’d like to learn everything there is to know about the man that’s kept my lady’s affections for so long.” Melisandre spoke as her hand made it’s way to his chest. 

Jaime could swear she was purring as her face drew closer to his, her breath against his ear and her breasts pressed against his chest. 

“I am not going anywhere Ser. I suggest you make you peace with that before we force our dear lady to choose,” 

Her breath was warm against him as he processed her words, he took a step back to look in her eyes. They were mischievous, the eyes of a child who’d just gotten away with a lie.

She smirked as she spoke her next words. “Besides, I think the three of us can have much fun together.” 

Jaime hadn’t realized he’d been backing away from the woman until his leg collided with his chest plate that had been abandoned on the floor. The loud clang proved enough to finally awake the queen. 

“What are you two doing?” Cersei spoke in a raspy voice, her eyes barely open as she took in the sight of the two of them practically standing on opposite sides of the room. 

“Your brother needed some assistance with his armour, that’s all.” Melisandre smiled at Cersei. 

Jaime shook his head at Melisandres words. “No I didn’t I-“ 

“That’s enough, just stop whatever useless fight you’re having and go to sleep, there’s room enough for the both of you.” The queen spoke as her head returned to her pillow. 

Jaime usually liked when Cersei was sleepy or perhaps a bit tipsy, she tended to smile more and worry less. But this was not one of those times.

“Both of us? Cersei-“ 

“Yes both of you, either that or you can sleep alone brother.” Cersei responded without lifting her head. 

Melisandre was satisfied enough with this arrangement. Jaime watched as the woman crawled back into the bed alongside his sister. 

After a few seconds of brooding, Jaime decided to swallow his pride and join the bed on the other side of his sister. 

Once he was settled next to her, Cersei reached out to hold his hand against her belly where he felt a light kick. 

“I’m sorry for waking the baby.” He whispered, causing Cersei to smile. 

“Go to sleep Jaime.” 


End file.
